Black and White: The Champion and the President
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: A very short and sweet story about Black and White's love for one another!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Black and White: The Champion and the President

White and Black of the Unova region were considered amazing trainers by many, especially Black as he became the Champion of the Unova region at the young age of sixteen and still has his title to this day. Now that he was twenty years old, Black was hoping to settle down with someone. Black simply wanted to be happy and become a father, not just for his mother's sake, but for his own as well. Despite several women throwing themselves at him, there was one woman who's heart Black yearned for and that woman ended up being White. The best part is that White is the president of her own company, which is known as the BW agency. The company makes Pokémon commercials of all kinds, such as commercials for Pokémon food, merchandise, and several other things.

Later on, White created the Pokéstar Studios and various people from several different regions flocked there to make movies and that alone made White richer than ever before. However, White didn't care about the money, she either saved most of it or donated some of the money to charity in order to help others. White also showed consideration and leniency when Black first met White…and accidently destroyed several thousand dollars of equipment. Black was of course, worried about getting in trouble since White and her employees were currently shooting a scene for a movie. Despite this, White only asked Black to work for him until the damages were paid off, which Black humbly agreed to. As the pair became closer and closer, White felt herself longing for someone…and she slowly realized that someone…was Black.

As of today, Black was heading to the BW agency since White would be there today, most likely discussing with her various employees about what commercials to create or how much revenue she was generating. Black went into the building and entered the elevator, soon making his way to the fortieth floor where White's office was. As he stepped out of the elevator, Black took out a card key that White gave him some time ago.

"Hm, I better not knock on the door, I remember the last time I did that, White had her Serperior chase me." Black said as he shuddered.

Whenever White is busy researching or having lunch, the last thing she would want is for anyone to interrupt her by knocking on her door. However, aside from Black, every other employee or client simply called White on her Pokégear due to its convenience, meaning that she only had to make a card key for Black as he'd just keep knocking on her door until she answered. Feeling confident to tell White about his love for her, Black used the card key and entered her office. Upon entrance, Black saw White asleep at her desk for the very first time and sprawled out on her desk was…absolutely nothing.

_'__Huh, it looks like she finished all of her usual boring paperwork and filing for the day. I don't want to wake her up though…she'd probably be furious.' _Black thought to himself as he turned around to leave.

As Black was about to open the door, he heard some rustling behind him. Turning around, he saw White rubbing her eyes and yawning as she went over to the coffee pot.

"U-um…White?" Black asked as White tiredly turned to face him.

"Hmm, is that you, Black? Am I still dreaming?" White asked.

White then slowly walked over to Black, rubbing her eyes as she did so. Seeing that Black was really there and she wasn't dreaming seemed to wake White up right away and she eagerly ran over to Black and gave him a hug.

"Hi White…sorry about coming in like this, I saw you were asleep and I was going to leave so I wouldn't end up bothering you." Black said.

"What? Black…you're never a bother to me. You're a good friend of mine, we took down Team Plasma together thanks to the help of our other friends. I have been working really hard lately…it's really taking a toll on me." White said.

"I know, I'm glad to be friends with you. However, I have to say that you shouldn't work yourself out to the point of exhaustion, otherwise, what would your employees do?" Black asked.

"You're right, my employees need a leader who knows how to enjoy herself every once in a while. It wouldn't be any good if something happened to me just because I didn't know how to take a break." White said.

"Yeah! That's the White I know! Does this mean you're free now?" Black asked.

"You bet I am, why?" White asked.

"Well…I was hoping we could go on a date, just you and I." Black said as White blushed.

"When you say a date…do you mean like…an actual date?" White asked.

"Yes…I've wanted to go on a date with you for a while, when I got to know you, I was definitely attracted by you. So…would you want to go on a date…with me?" Black asked.

"It's about time you asked me out! Of course I'll go on a date with you!" White said.

"R-really? W-why didn't you ask me out first?" Black asked.

"Simple, I wanted to know how you really felt, otherwise, if I asked you to go on a date with me and you didn't feel the same way, I'd be pretty embarrassed about it." White said as she held Black's hand.

Black was stunned, no women had ever shown him compassion or even held his hand before, aside from his mother when he was a child. In response to this, Black did what was natural, which was gently holding White's hand as he gave her an overjoyed grin.

"Oh White…I'm so happy to hear you say those words. It's time to get you out of this office, let's go on that date!" Black said as the two walked hand in hand to the elevator.


End file.
